


Lanayru's Warning

by Minstrel_Kass



Series: Songs [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrel_Kass/pseuds/Minstrel_Kass
Summary: A poem based on a certain cutscene in Twilight Princess.
Series: Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158998
Kudos: 1





	Lanayru's Warning

Out of the chaos Din creates the red earth.  
Nayru gives the spirit of law for her part  
Farore produces the life forms, all of worth.  
The Triforce is their legacy as they depart.

Fighting the Interloper War, a battle most tragic.  
With the fused shadow, excelling at magic.

Dominion over the Sacred Realm is their aim  
For the Triforce the interlopers seek to claim.

The light spirits intervene as the goddesses lead.  
Sealing the shadow, that was their deed.

Heed this warning, beware of great power,  
Know of the danger it wields or cower.


End file.
